


Broken Tears

by nychiq5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, SamDeanPoetryChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychiq5/pseuds/nychiq5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam is 12 & Dean is 16, partner: buticancarryyou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Sam hasn't had a reason to leave yet.

Anger, resentment, fear not yet coursing though your veins, 

_tears flowing freely breaking against the shores of your face_  
I haven’t given enough, you haven’t asked for much

my life for yours: that exchange yet to be made, baby soft skin not yet hardened by fate; unicorns, Santa Clause, imaginary friends I have yet to meet

_but I would have gladly had them spread at your feet._

**Sunflower eyes shine that Fourth of July, my summertime baby boy has yet to die.**  
Give me your smiles, that innocents that needs to survive. You have time yet to say your goodbyes.

I don’t have the time, but please don’t cry, I’ll be there with you tonight. I’ve learned my lesson: money is tight so I won’t put up a fight.  
See some time later when the future isn’t so bright, when hell’s gates have expanded their fight and my mind’s left to Darkness, you’ll remember these words cause I’ll never forsake my god given birth right. 

**You** are my _light_.


End file.
